MoAb are produced to fresh human tumors. Cooperating surgeons at John Hopkins and Frederick Memorial Hospital are providing fresh tumor, matched normal tissue, involved lymph nodes and peripheral blood. Mice are immunized for fusion with mouse myeloma cells and tissue culture lines established from mechanically disaggregated tumor cells. When possible tissue lines will also be established from normal tissues. Normal tissues (as mechanically disaggregated cells) will also be frozen. Lymphocytes from involved lymph nodes are fused with mouse and human myeloma lines, and peripheral blood lymphocytes (PBL) are Ficoll-Hypaque purified and frozen. Mouse/mouse, human/mouse + human/human hybridomas are then assayed vs. autologous tumor and normal cells & PBL. Wells producing antibodies of appropriate specificity are minicloned, assayed again (including allogenic tumor and normal cells, cell lines, PBL Raji cells and human fetal cell lines), and selected wells are single-cell cloned. Hybridoma cells are frozen at all stages of MoAb production. Resulting MoAb will be extensively assayed and characterized. Promising MoAb will be used in immunodiagnostic & therapeutic studies.